


Burnt Edges

by aldiara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Shoebox Project - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Day 2015, Gen, Marauders' Era, these are shoebox project marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual, they forget about Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Edges

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Layers" prompt on [Drabble Day 2015](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

Peter didn’t realise it was going to be like this when his friends all paired off. That they’d go from mostly tolerating him to mostly not remembering he’s there at all. When he drops by Remus and Sirius’s place with a bottle of wine and homemade lasagna (WHICH IS SO MUCH HARDER TO MAKE THAN TOAST), they were clearly just in the middle of a shag and have forgotten he was even supposed to come round. 

It makes him feel like the lasagna – not the squishy delicious middle layers but the stupid crisped edges where he burned all his fingers.


End file.
